You make me happy
by jensoawesome
Summary: Caroline finally admits her feelings to Klaus. Sorry i suck at summaries. Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline:

Graduation is today. I've waited so long for this day to come, but now it just seems stupid. To think that it would be special or something. It's just another day; a day where we celebrate another end. It's been the only thing happening lately, everything ending. Nothing left to celebrate.

I didn't want to stay for Graduation, but Elena and Bonnie made me. I can't believe I made such a big deal about it before. I laugh at myself thinking about how annoying I probably was; correction how annoying I _was_. To care about some stupid human things, things that didn't even remotely matter. I am vampire. I am immortal. I…

My bedroom door fly's open. "Caroline, get out of bed! You need to get ready" Elena says. At least Elena turned her humanity back on. She was so freaking annoying; I wanted to slap her all the way to China. "It's already 10"

"I don't care. I don't want to go" I reply going back under my covers.

Elena rips them away from me. "Hey!"

"Care you get out of bed right now or else!" I want to say 'or what?' but Elena looks dead serious. Which is funny because her serious is already dead, I laugh inside.

"Alright, fine!" I flash into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I curl my hair, and apply some makeup. Then I put on the simple blue dress. I walk back out to find Elena and Bonnie waiting on my bed. They smile at me, but I just can't smile back. I haven't smiled in a long time, not since he left…

We head over to the school. The graduation ceremony is being held on the football field. We line up and get our red robes. We all sit down in front of the stage and wait for our names to be called. Everyone finally got the diploma and we all stand to throw our caps. I throw mine to make Elena happy, because she's already mad at me for trying to leave earlier.

Elena and Bonnie stay for the after party. I head home.

"Hello, Love" An all too familiar voice says.

I turn around. There he stood; the big bad hybrid himself. He looks so good in his Armani suit. "Klaus" Before I can even think about what I'm doing, I flash forwards and hug me.

He just stands there. I look up at him and then it hit me. He didn't miss me. He probably forgot all about me. He doesn't care. I let go of him and back away. "Sorry I didn't mean too" I turn to flash away, but he pulls me back into his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Caroline" He says with a smirk. I feel so happy. "I missed you"

"Klaus I need to tell you something" I say pulling back from him.

"What is it, Love?" I don't say anything. "Caroline, tell me. Pleaseeee"

OMG …"He's so cute." I say

"What?"

"Did I just say that out loud?" I blush.

Klaus nods looking angry and jealous. Aw he thinks I'm talking about someone else. "Sorry. That's not what I meant to say"

I take in a deep breath. "I broke up with Tyler." He starts to say something but I shush him "Let me finish."

He nods "I caught him flirting with another girl…"

"I am going to kill the stupid little pup"

I laugh and he looks confused. "Are you going to let me finish or not?"

He nods, still confused. "I saw him flirting with another girl at the grill. And for some reason I didn't care. It didn't hurt me. I wasn't even jealous. That's when I realized I wasn't in love with him anymore. We had a talk and realized the feelings were mutual. We just grew too far apart. We _didn't _stay friends though. To be honest I was starting to find him _really _annoying" Klaus starts to laugh, but I glare at him and he quiets down so I can finish. "The reason I wasn't jealous, was because I cared for someone else. I… Klaus I love you"

He looks stunned "Caroline, don't play games with me." He says sounding very hurt.

"I'm not" I move towards him, but he backs away. "Klaus I promise I'm not playing you. I love you! Don't you care?"

He doesn't say anything. I start to cry.

He tries to pulls me in, I resist, but he won. "No, I'm sorry. Don't cry, Love. I just can't believe it. I honestly thought I was dreaming. I've never been so happy" he wipes the tears away.

I smile. "You dream about me?" He blushes. Did Klaus Mikealson just blush? He is it the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"Umm…" I kiss him before he can finish.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a quick short chapter to finish off the story! There's no more to it, but i promise to write more stories!_**  
**

**"Umm…" I kiss him before he can finish.**

He wraps his arms around my waists and pulls me in closer. I wrap my arms around his neck. I try to pull back, only to be held tighter.

"Klaus" I whisper.

"Caroline" He leans his forehead on mine.

"Klaus, we're in a parking lot"

"Well that just won't do will it?" Before I can even register what he said. He lifts me up into his arms and flashes us back to his mansion.

I giggle. "Klaus put me down" and I swat his chest

"Never" He replies. But he puts me down with a pout.

"Don't pout" I say hold out my arms.

He walks into them and hugs me. "Okay" He's like a little kid, that didn't get the Christmas gift he wanted.

"You are adorable"

He pulls back and gives me a scowl. "I am not"

"Yes you are" I say kissing his nose.

"You know if anyone else called me adorable, they'd be dead by now"

"I know. That's why I do it" And I give him a peck on the lips

He groans "Darling what are you doing to me?"

"What are you doing to _me?"_

"Caroline. Does this mean we're together?"

"Do you want to be?"

He just nods his head vigorously.

I laugh "Ok ok" I kiss him again. "Klaus Mikealson, my boyfriend. I like it"

"Caroline Forbes, mine. I like _that."_


End file.
